Libros, livres
by estrella Blank
Summary: Una colección de regalos muy especial para el caballero de acuario...


La noche había hecho acto de presencia en el santuario y con ella el llamado de Morfeo, los santos dorados se dirigían a sus templos después de una grata velada en los recintos de Acuario, donde horas antes se había celebrado el natalicio numero veintiuno del francés.

Bebida, comida, música, risas y charlas eran lo que había llenado durante la celebración. Después del festejo Camus se dirigió al área privada de su templo, aquella donde encontraba tranquilidad, aquella que solo unos cuantos habían tenido el privilegio de visitar.

Pero en vez de entrar a sus aposentos, se desvió hacia el cuarto que hacía de biblioteca; era un lugar espacioso lleno de estanterías en los muros, con muchos libros, pergaminos, documentos y muchos objetos más pertenecientes a diversas generaciones de caballeros de los hielos, también se podía apreciar un juego de sillones de madera con forro color vino, su favorito era el amplio, ya que en él podía recostarse para leer en sus ratos libres.

Camus se adentro en la estancia pasando el marco de madera bellamente tallado que invitaba a adentrarse al pequeño recinto, tiempo atrás Acuario había mandado retirar la puerta, ya que en ocasiones llego a sentirse aislado del mundo cuando leía, pero ahora era diferente, cualquiera era bienvenido a hacerle compañía… claro, con autorización previa.

Sus ojos veían la variedad de libros a su alrededor, los colores, tamaños, diseños y títulos hacían una armoniosa composición, el olor de tinta y antigüedad rondaban el lugar; de todo el templo era el espacio del que más gustaba.

De pronto su atención se topo en lo que había estado buscando: ahí, un espacio en me

dio del muro derecho, era un pequeño estante en comparación a los demás, pero el diseño era toda una obra de arte, en los costados de madera estaban talladas pequeñas amapolas entre las hojas de acanto y pequeñas estrellas en relieve de fondo. Ese pequeño pero fino estante contenía los que para Camus eran sus más preciados libros y no era por que fueran antiguos o costosos, sino que cada uno de ellos había sido un regalo de algún compañero y amigo del santuario, no tenían nada en común pero eso era lo que los hacía especiales, cada uno de esos libros le contaba algo sobre la persona que se lo había regalado. Ese sería el lugar ideal para su nueva adquisición, regalo de su alumno Hyoga, "_Cuentos Populares Rusos, de Aleksandr Nikolayevich_", el joven ruso-japonés le dijo que ese era su libro favorito, puesto que su madre solía leérselo durante su niñez cuando vivían en Rusia.

Camus sonrió al recordar la cara de su alumno al contarle esa pequeña parte de su vida, la chispa de sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su progenitora; realmente era feliz sabiendo que de ahora en adelante su alumno y los demás jóvenes de bronce vivirían lejos de las guerras.

Con cuidado deposito el pequeño pero delicado libro en un lugar del estante, dio un paso hacia atrás y sus zafiros se toparon con el primer libro de la repisa, sonrió al darse cuenta de que los había acomodado acorde a los signos del zodiaco, y ahí estaba _"El libro de las estrellas fijas" _con sus letras en plateado y lomo café claro,ese había sido el regalo dado por Mu antes de su partida a Siberia como maestro, había pasado muchas noches al calor de la chimenea de la pequeña cabaña leyendo ese ejemplar, el caballero de la primera casa era el más relacionado con las estrellas y no le sorprendió al leer el contenido de dicho libro.

El siguiente era un obsequio de Aldebarán, que debía admitir le saco de aprietos en más de una ocasión, _"1026 recetas de cocina internacional" _ y como decía el titulo 1026 recetas, de todos los lugares del mundo, olores, colores y sabores suficientes para satisfacer hasta los paladares más exigentes, recordando que el de Tauro estuvo presente en sus primeros intentos de cocina, guiándolo y ayudándolo cuando se perdía en la receta… y claro, ¿por qué no? Hacerla también de catador.

El turno de géminis, y como tal venían en par _"Cien años de Soledad"_ y _"20 000 leguas de viaje submarino" _haciéndose competencia el uno con el otro para ver quien llamaba más la atención, ambos muy buenos libros y dando un vistazo a la personalidad de quien se lo obsequiara, el primero, regalo de Saga, cuantos personajes! posiblemente tantos como las facetas del gemelo mayor y el segundo, revelando el espíritu de aventura del ex general marino y su añoranza por el mundo acuático, Kanon. Ambos gemelos se los dieron al mismo tiempo, un regalo que termino en una riña para ver cual libro sería el primero en ser leído.

El siguiente ejemplar le hizo levantar una de sus cejas, en aquella ocasión se sorprendió mucho cuando DM se le acerco siendo empujado por Afrodita para entregarle ese presente "_La Divina Comedia"_, convirtiéndose en el momento en uno de sus favoritos, de una u otra forma, si alguien le preguntase que libro definiría al custodio de cáncer, sin dudar un momento respondería que ese. ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que seguía pendiente de averiguar.

A su lado se encontraba un volumen que le hizo sonreír de lado "_Los Héroes Griegos"_, no había mejor libro que describiera al custodio de leo, tan orgulloso de sus ancestros y sus raíces, tuvo que pararlo más de una vez para que no le contara el libro entero, pero cuando Aioria comenzaba a hablar, la emoción le embargaba, como si fuese el quién hubiera vivido dichas aventuras.

Ahora venia el turno de virgo, que había que admitir nunca hubiera imaginado que dicho santo le regalara… dicho libro, de la nada sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba al leer el titulo de letras doradas y exóticas _"Kama Sutra". _Por Athena, que no creía haberse vuelto a ruborizar como en aquel momento en que Shaka le entrego _ese_ libro frente a todos sus compañeros en su cumpleaños número 18! Recordaba que los presentes le hicieron más de un comentario con referente al obsequio y la invitación a que lo estrenara con alguno de ellos, todo con la intención de hacerlo sonrojar mas dándoles buenos resultados… Tiempo después un caballero le convencería de "llevar a la práctica" su contenido.

Acuario movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que el rubor en su rostro bajara, ya estando un poco más calmado siguió con sus recuerdos. "_El arte de la guerra", _ese fue el presente entregado por el antiguo maestro, Dhoko de Libra. Debía de admitir que al principio el titulo no le llamo mucho la atención por la simple palabra "guerra" pero su curiosidad ante las palabras del maestro sobre dicho libro le hicieron comenzar a leerle y después de eso, no pudo parar. Tanto conocimiento, estrategias, técnicas y miles de cosas más le fueron de ayuda, no solo como caballero sino también como hombre al relacionarse con otras personas, sacándolo bien librado de situaciones donde la palabra era mucho más efectiva que la fuerza física.

Curiosamente, el orden saltaba de libra hacia sagitario donde descansaba _"La Ilíada" _de parte de Aioros, una obra griega que le hacía emocionarse de cierta forma con los relatos de su protagonista, ese libro llevaba ya bastante tiempo en ese lugar, pues le había sido obsequiado antes de la época obscura del santuario, pero aun así se veía radiante, posiblemente desprendiendo la misma aura que el guardián de Sagitario.

"_El ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" _le acompaño en varios momentos de su vida, haciéndole sonreír al imaginar todas las aventuras fantásticas dentro de la mente del Quijote y su fiel acompañante Sancho Pansa; Shura había tenido el detalle de leerle algunos capítulos en su niñez, justo antes de irse a dormir, y esos eran unos de los momentos que mas apreciaba de su infancia, donde llego a sentir al español como el hermano que nunca tuvo o que nunca conoció.

Y el ultimo de la hilera, detalle de Afrodita, una novela que le hacía evocar los más bellos parajes, y el deseo de averiguar el secreto que esconde la historia, dando un giro inesperado capto su atención, y siendo que no gustaba de dejar las cosas a medias, siguió con la lectura, quedando un tanto confundido pero con una sensación agradable al terminar _"El laberinto de la rosa",_ título que posiblemente capto la atención de Piscis al instante.

Sonrió y dejo que sus recuerdos regresaran al lado de esos libros, mientras él se alejaba del pequeño recinto, ahora rumbo a sus aposentos.

* * *

_***One-shot escrito y publicado en marzo del 2011*  
** Esta historia tiene una segunda parte pero pueden leerse individualmente** **_


End file.
